The Chronicles of the Nightstalker Pirates
by Thanatos23
Summary: It's the end of the Pirate Era and the beginning of the Marine Era. This is the worst time ever to be a pirate. However Subarashi D. Hushav will dare to sail the Grand line, to gather up a bad-ass crew and conquer the grand line to become the 3rd pirate king. Set 10 years after the execution of Monkey D. Luffy
1. Prologue

_Getting the legal stuff out the way... I don't own One Piece. That honour belongs to Oda-sensei._

**Prologue**

They all gathered in front of a huge screen. The entire island of Ronduscus was outside, all eyes on the huge screen streaming the execution of the 2nd pirate king Monkey D. Luffy. They weren't the only islanders doing this. All around the Grand Line people's eyes were fixed to the giant screen that the Marines had set up on every island.

Nobody moved as they listened to the long list of crimes that Straw Hat Luffy had committed throughout his time as a pirate. The Marine listing his crimes finally came to the end and asked, "Monkey D. Luffy, do you have any last words?"

Luffy smiled and replied, "Whitebeard was right, One Piece does exist and I left right where I found it!" He stopped, taking in a huge breathe and shouted, "GUYS I'M DEAD!" He smiled as the two marines on either side of him plunged their swords into his chest.

The Marine who read out his crimes looked at the crowd in Marineford which had dissolved into a bunch of celebrating marines. "SILENCE!" he yelled.

"This is a glorious day; this day marks the end of an era, the end of the Pirate Era." He stopped and looked around him before looking straight into the den-den mushi that was broadcasting everything and said, "This marks the beginning of the MARINE ERA!" He shouted the last two words, causing the marines to erupt in applause and cheers, again just as the broadcast was cut.

On the island of Ronduscus everyone cheered at the sight of the pirate king's death. There were two exceptions. One was a small boy of eight with brown hazelnut eyes and long shaggy hair who had started crying. He had just watched one of his heroes die. His dad put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him as a tear rolled down his left cheek.

The boy whispered so softly that only his dad could hear. "Dad, I'm going to be the next pirate king."

A smile crept on his dad's face as he replied, "I know you will."

Wow the first thing I will ever post. It really gives you a warm fuzzy feeling. Anyway, please review as you want, but keep in mind this is my first fanfic so be gentle. Special thanks to my editor **NoldorDude.**

If any of you want to submit an OC it would be greatly appreciated, I have a template set up on my profile. Right now I'm really only looking for Shichibukais, Admirals, Vice Admirals and rival pirate crews, but if your pirate is really awesome I might add him to my crew instead. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Day, A New Era

**Chapter 1: A New Day, A New Era**

_10 years later_

Subarashi D. Hushav was no longer that crying little boy who watched the 2nd Pirate King die. He was now 18 years old and ready to start his quest to become the next Pirate King. He had golden brown skin and the same long, black, shaggy hair; however, it was now styled so it wouldn't get in his face. He wore blue faded jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt with picture of a silver trident on it and white gloves with the fingertips cut off. Tied to his back on a black strap was his signature wooden staff; it was about 1 metre long and had a black leather grip on one half of the staff. He headed through the town of Ronduscus towards the hospital, his last stop before setting out to sea.

It was a small town where everyone knew everyone else, but even though it was small Ronduscus had a huge reputation. As Hushav walked through the streets, everyone wished him good luck on his journey. Hushav smiled and thanked them, carrying on his way.

When he finally reached the hospital he was stopped by the old white-haired security guard at the entrance.

"I guess this is the last time I'll see you here," said Juggy the security guard.

"I guess so," replied Hushav.

"I just know that you'll make a great Marine and make this island proud," continued Juggy.

"Yeah, maybe Fleet-Admiral one day," said Hushav with a sly grin.

"That's the spirit my boy," replied the security guard. "You know which way to go."

Hushav nodded and entered the hospital. Ronduscus Hospital was one of the island's most impressive buildings. The construction was completed 2 years ago; it was currently one of the biggest hospitals in the West Blue. It was ten stories high and packed with the best equipment and doctors. Hushav made his way to the elevators and pressed the button to call down the elevator. He closed his eyes and started to imagine the Grand Line and what would await him. He snapped back to reality when he heard the doors open. He stepped in and pressed the button for the fifth floor, where the ICU was located. The elevator, like the rest of the hospital, had that clean sanitized smell.

The elevator doors opened and the first thing Hushav heard was someone shout, "THERE'S MY BOY, THERE'S THE NEXT FLEET-ADMIRAL!"

Hushav saw and heard his Godmother Ronda as she ran through the hospital with her arms in the air

The old man sitting in the wheelchair, who was waiting for the elevator got such a shock started shouting "Take that pirate scam!" he shouted.

"Calm down Mr Roberts, there are no pirates here," Ronda said with a wink at Hushav whilst trying to calm Mr. Roberts down.

* * *

"Huh what year is it where am I" weezed Mr. Roberts

"And why is my Nurse Blackbeard!?" asked Mr Roberts

" For the last time Mr. Roberts you are in a hospital, you are not a marine anymore, and for the last time I AM NOT BLACKBEARD!" Ronda said through gritted teeth.

" That's exactly what Blackbeard would say" replied Mr. Roberts

" Nurse Susan would you come here please" Ronda called to one of the other nurses.

"Could you please take Mr. Roberts to his room?" asked Ronda.

"Yes ma'am" replied nurse Susan.

" Wait where are you taking me?" asked Mr. Roberts.

"Impel Down, enjoy" replied Ronda with a smile.

"Noooooooooooo I promise I'll be a good marine" shouted Mr. Roberts as he was wheeled into the elevator.

"Hi Ronda," Hushav laughed as Ronda walked towards him.

Ronda was 40 years old but she didn't quite look it; she was a very large and plump woman with dark skin, but despite her size and age she had the spirit and energy of a young horse. She had a large afro in which she stashed all her sweets and pen. She was wearing her doctor's coat and a pink stethoscope around her neck. Hushav had known Ronda ever since he was a small boy; she had been a friend of his parents for a long time. She was like a second mother.

"It's so good to see you, ready for journey to become a marine?" she asked as she led Hushav down the corridor to the room at the end.

"Of course, I've been looking forward to this day since I was a small boy," Hushav said with a smile.

"That's right, future marine over here people!" she shouted.

The doctors around broke into applause and congratulating him, telling him to make Ronduscus proud.

Ronda entered the room at the end of the corridor, Hushav following behind her and closing the door as he entered.

"Shoo, must be hard for you to pretend that you're going to become a marine" said Ronda as she checked the patient's occupant chart.

"You have no idea," Hushav replied with a groan.

"Admitting to any island that you're going to set out to become a pirate is hard nowadays, but admitting to the people of Ronduscus is even harder considering all the people who've gone of to become marines," concluded Ronda.

* * *

"Yep, breaking the trend, fighting the system and all that," Hushav said as he walked towards the man lying in the bed.

"My only regret is that I won't be here to see everyone's faces when my first bounty poster comes out," said Hushav with a smile.

"Shahaha, don't worry I'll take a picture for you," laughed Ronda as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"So how is he doing? How's my Dad?" asked Hushav, looking at the man in the bed.

The atmosphere in the room changed from cheerful to something much sadder.

"No change in his condition. He's still in a coma," replied Ronda, her face a mask of seriousness. "I'll give you two sometime alone." She walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hi Dad. Today is the day, the day I set sail to become the next Pirate King." Hushav looked at his father's face, hoping for a response. "I'm heading to meet Dwight on Androda Island. He's been busy building our ship for the last two years, but you remember that Dad. I'm going to make good on that promise from 10 years ago. I will become the third Pirate King. I will make you proud. Hopefully you'll wake up by then."

"Goodbye Dad," Hushav said, bending over to give the man a hug.

Hushav left the room to find Ronda waiting for him outside.

"So what's the game plan?" asked Ronda.

"Well, first is to hitch a ride to Androda Island, meet up with Dwight and my new ship, then set sail to the Grand Line," replied Hushav as a smile crept on his face.

"Make sure you don't overwork my son, Dwight, and make sure you don't fall into the sea," she said, tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"I promise," replied Hushav.

"Now come give your godmother a hug," she said tears now falling down her cheek.

"Bye Ronda," said Hushav as he embraced Ronda in a hug. "Ahhhh, Ronda you're kinda crushing my spine," Hushav whispered.

"Sorry," she apologised with a sheepish smile. "Now you go out there and become the next Pira... Fleet-Admiral," Ronda quickly corrected herself, noticing the other people around them. She winked at Hushav as grinned.

"I will," he said, walking into the open escalator and pressing the button for the rooftop.

The last thing Hushav saw before the elevator door shut was a beaming Ronda. Hushav exited the elevator and was greeted by a cool summer breeze. Perfect sailing weather, he thought. The sun was right above him, yet Hushav didn't feel hot in long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He walked until he was right at the edge of the roof, his toes just going off the edge of the building.

"Well, I guess the journey starts here," Hushav whispered to himself.

He took a few steps back and got a running start. He leapt off the building, allowing himself to enjoy the adrenaline and feeling of the wind whipping against his face. About halfway down, a set of wings extended from his back, catching the wind and Hushav used this momentum to straighten himself out. He headed towards the harbour to begin his adventure.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow my first real chapter, what did you guys think? Sorry if it was a bit serious but it needed to be done. It won't be this serious again for a very long time.

Also I Gave you guys a little info on Hushav's Devil friut, yes it is a Zoan, but what type of Zoan that is the real question.. Special thanks to my editor **NoldorDude. **

I'm still excepting OCs for the story; I'm mainly looking for Shichibukais, Admirals, Vice-Admirals and rival pirate crews, but you can send in an OC for my crew if you want. By Chapter 2 I should have a list of positions that have already been filled and other open slots.

There's a template for OCs on my profile, just send me a PM of your OC.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mad Uncle

**Chapter 2 The Crazy Uncle**

Hushav used the wind to glide down to Ronduscus Harbour. Unlike the hospital which was recently built, Ronduscus Harbour was old. It was in a shape of a U with the bigger boats docking on the outside and smaller boats on the inside, the docks were wooden and decaying away, sooner or later they would have to rebuild the harbour. Hushav flew towards the right side of the harbour and landed next to a pyramid of wooden barrels containing rum.

As soon as he landed the wings sprouting from his back disappeared as if they were never there to begin with. He took in a deep breath of air and gagged on the dead fish smell and stale sea air. He looked for the source of the fish smell and saw a bunch of fish heads just thrown on the ground. "Ewe", he muttered too himself.

He reached in the nook created by the barrels of rum and pulled out a green and black satchel. He had hidden it earlier so Juggy the security guard wouldn't see any of the contents of the satchel when he had to go through the security check at the hospital.

He looked into the bag too make sure he still had all of his items. A sketch book with potential pirate crew names and jolly rogers, 500 beri, blueprints for his new weapon, a couple of books and a silver compass. Yep everything is still here, Hushav thought to himself. Hushav walked towards the location where The Titan, the ship that was taking him to Androda was meant to be. Hushav reached the location in a few short minutes to find a bald man chewing on a fish bone but no ship.

"No no no nooooooooooo!" Hushav screamed sinking down till he was on his knees. "He said he would be docked here, why isn't he docked here." The bald man had now turned his head and was watching him. Hushav turned his head toward the sky and shouted " WHY HAS THOU FORSAKEN ME?!"

"Are you Hushav?" a gruff voiced said. Hushav turned his head to find the location of the voice. "Are you Hushav?" repeated the gruff voiced man. Hushav now realised that it was the bald man with the fish bone that was asking.

"Yes, he is me", replied Hushav who was still on his knees.

"Captain sent me here to tell you that he had to dock on the other side of the harbour" continued the bald man.

"Oh, I thought he left me behind" answered Hushav.

" Yeah I kind a figured when you got on your kneed and shouted why has thought forsaken me," laughed the bald man. "Come on get up and I'll take you to the ship" he continued

"Just give me a sec" replied Hushav. " THANK YOU THOU FOR NOT FORSAKING ME" Hushav shouted. He then got back on his feet dusted his pants and said "Shall we." To the bald mans who was looking at him as if he was some freak.

" Don't judge me" Hushav said with his signature grin, reading the bald mans thoughts.

" I wasn't" replied the man quickly. " Captain did say that you were a strange man" continued the man.

It was at that point that Hushav realised that he didn't know the bald man's name. "Hey what your name?" asked Hushav.

" The names Hector, but my friends call me Bones" Bones answered whilst twirling the fish bone he had been chewing in his hands.

" Well no time like the present, lead the way Bones" replied Hushav

Bones poped the bone back in his mouth and began walking towards the other side of the harbour with Hushav right on his heels. Upon closer inspection Hushav realised that bones was quite tall and well built, he was wearing short red cargo pants and a tight white and red stripe T-shirt.

" So Bones how long have you been a part of Uncle Raphael's crew?" asked Hushav, trying to fill the empty silence.

"Not long" came the reply from Bones, "I think maybe 4 or 5 months now, but you really don't notice these type of things when you're at sea" Continued Bones.

" And is Uncle Raphael still crazy?" Hushav asked

" From my experience he's a bit...ummmm... eccentric" Bones said with a smile thinking about all the crazy things he had seen his captain do in his last few months on his crew. " I mean I never met a man who thought he could kill a sea king with a rubber duck, and then succeed" Continued Bones, thinking of the 300 beri he had lost when his captain bet him he could kill a sea king with a rubber duck." Thinking about it now I'm not even sure why the man had a rubber duck with him" Laughed bones too himself.

" Yep that's Uncle Raphael for you" replied Hushav. That man is still as crazy as ever Hushav thought to himself, thinking of all the crazy training that man made him do. The highlight of one of those training was when Uncle Raphael threw him, a devil fruit user into the ocean and tried to teach him how to swim. Uncle Raphael argued with his dad later that he thought he was special. Hushav laughed thinking about that memory. At least some of his training paid off in the end, except for the swimming lessons that was just a plain stupid idea.

"Here we are" said Bones snapping Hushav back to reality. Hushav was looking at a silver marine boat, a gift from the Marines too his uncle when he retired from the Marines. Now days instead of hunting down pirates Uncle Raphael used it too fish and ferry people to other islands in the East Blue for the right price.

The boat still looked brand new as his Uncle put his heart and soul into the up keep of his boat, and waiting on the bow side of the boat without his shirt and waving like a mad man was his uncle Raphael. Uncle Raphael seemed too never wear a shirt even when he was a marine, mom said it was because he was a bit on the chubby side when he was a child and when he developed his abs and muscles he wanted to show them off to everyone. Even in his old age of fifty something he had those iron abs and muscles.

Hushav climbed aboard the ship and went to embrace his uncle instead of a hug he got a punch to the side of his head. "Ouch" Hushav yelled out in pain clutching his stomach.

" What was rule 216" his uncle asked in a stern voice.

"Never let your guard down" came the reply from Hushav who was slowly getting back to his feet and trying to catch his breath.

"Good now you can give me a hug" his uncle said in reply.

This time Raphael swung his right leg aiming for Hushav's abdomen, but Hushav was ready for it this time he jumped straight up into the air the kick passing harmlessly underneath him and as soon as he landed on the ground he pushed of the deck with both of his feet slamming his right fist into his uncles stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Raphael knelt down on one foot in front of Hushav his left hand holding his stomach.

" I've taught you well" he said between deep breaths, still trying to catch his breath. " Now if only you can learn to swim, your training would be complete. " he said with a grin on his face.

" I'm a devil fruit user Uncle, me swimming will never happen" Hushav said a small tick forming on his forehead.

" Still using the old I ate a devil fruit excuse" Raphael answered back.

" .errrrr...ah... Whatever!" Hushav said remembering that it was pointless to argue with a mad man.

" Anyways do you have my payment for your trip to Androda?" asked Raphael.

Hushav's face was a mask of confusion, "What payment!?" he asked in confusion.

"Come on Boy, I ran a business here, and just because you are my niece doesn't mean you ride for free." Answered Raphael with a smirk on his face. "So come on fork up 1000 beris," he said with an outstretched hand

" First of all, I'm your nephew not niece ,and second of all can't we come to some sort of agreement" Hushav said with his hands together in a pleading gesture.

" Ok you've pulled on the old heart strings," Raphael replied in a fake sweet voice. "In exchange for riding FREE on my ship you have to do the odd jobs here and there on The Titan while on our journey to Androda"

"Deal!" Hushav said shaking his Uncle's hand. However Raphael had a strange grin on his face a grin that made Hushav feel he would regret this decision later. Oh well he'd cross that bridge when he got there thought Hushav.

" Alright then, Bones inform the rest of the crew that we are heading to Androda right away and tell them we have a new cabin boy" He said that last part with a huge grin on his face.

Yep I'm definitely going to regret this decision thought Hushav too himself.

" Yes Captain!" Responded bones hurrying away too inform the rest of the crew.

Within half an hour they were ready to sail and were exiting the harbour. The sun was beginning to set behind the island Hushav was leaning on the railings on the side of the boat, having one last look at his home island, and how beautiful it looked with the sun setting behind it. He began remembering all the fond times he had had on that island. However he was interrupted as he heard the sound of someone running from behind him the wooden floor of the deck amplifying the noise of the persons shoes.

Hushav didn't need haki to know what would happen next and who was running at him. He jumped into the air, performing a back flip to get behind his attacker two wings began sprouting from his back as this person ran right under him. "**Shadow wind!" **he shouted as he flapped his two wings with such great force that it created a strong gust of air sending his attacker over the railing. However his attacker managed to grab onto the railing to stop himself from falling overboard.

" Good, good you have improved" said Raphael as he pulled himself backed onto the ship. " However if your shadow wind was stronger you could have blown me right over this ship." Continued Raphael.

"It's still a work in progress" Hushav answered wings no longer sprouting from his back.

" And since when did you become the cliché guy that calls out his attacks before he performs them?" asked Raphael.

" Since I found out it's pretty cool too name your own attacks and all of the greatest fighters do the same thing" Hushav answered back.

" Fine if you want to be mainstream like that" Raphael said uninterested.

" By the way what jobs do I have to do?" Asked Hushav

" Oh, you only have one job" Raphael said with an evil smirk.

" And what is that?" Hushav asked with sense of dread in his voice.

Raphael walked around the corner of the ship and opened a big mahogany cupboard which contained a mop and a bucket. " You're the new swab boy" answered Raphael. Throwing the mop and bucket towards Hushav.

"Oh that's not that bad" Hushav said thinking that he was going to have to do something worse.

" I wasn't done talking" Raphael said he paused before continued with a stern look in his eyes. " You will swab the deck of this ship for the next month from dusk till dawn on one meal a day, which will be a bowel of porridge. After swabbing the deck you will report to me for personnel training with your devil fruit for the rest of the night you will only have a max of 2 hours of sleep a day."

" But...but...I'll die" Hushav mumbled trying to wrap his head around the way he would spend his next month.

" I am your captain and you will do as I say" said Raphael that evil grin back on his face. "NOW SWAB!" he shouted.

"But...but...but" stuttered Hushav

"SWAB I SAY" Raphael shouted again interrupting his stammering.

Hushav had no choice but to swab the deck, he first filled his bucket with water and then returned to the deck of the ship and began swabbing the deck. I don't think I'm going to survive the journey to Androda thought Hushav

So Hushav's journey has officially began, what type of training does his uncle have in mind for him hopefully no more swimming lessons and what type of adventures does Androda hold for Hushav find out next time on The Chronicles of the Nightstalker Pirates. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter

**Next time on The Chronicles of the Nightstalker Pirates**

Raphael: Bones what does the scouter say

Bones: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND

Raphael: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bones: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Still excepting OCs here a list of filled an empty positions. Just send me a PM of your OC. Theres a template for an OC profile on my profile page

**THE CREW:**

Captain: Subarashi D. Hushav

Swordsman: Filled

Navigator: Filled

Sniper: Filled

Cook: Filled

Doctor: Filled

Shipwright: Filled

Musician: Empty

Nightstalker Pirates Pet: Empty ( and don't any of you racist humans send ocs of fishmen or mermen for this position fishmen and mermen are people too)

Others? (In case I have forgotten anything)

**THE MARINES:**

Fleet Admiral: Filled

Admiral: 3 Needed

Shichibukai: 5 spots needed

Vice Admiral: no cap on Vice admirals

**RIVAL PIRATE CREW:**

No Cap

**Other Powers:**

Yonkou: Four needed (although Yonkous are still very far away thing that will be in my story)

**Note: This section will be updated as I fill up spots**


	4. Chapter 3: Family Feuds

**Chapter 3: The Rookie pirate vs. The Former Rear-Admiral**

_Dear Diary_

_It has been seven days since I left Ronduscus, and I have been hating every moment of it. This is mostly because of uncle and his crew, who are just as crazy as he has. In fear of losing my sanity I have began to write down my thoughts in my sketch book._

Hushav was interrupted when he heard someone shouting his name.

" HUSHAV why are you not SWABBING!?" , screamed Raphael while looking for Hushav.

Hushav quickly stuffed his notebook into the back of his pants as he jumped out of the mahogany closet which contained all the cleaning supplies for the ship.

"What are you talking about uncle, I have been swabbing the floor since three this morning when you ever so nicely woke me up with that ice cold bucket of water." , Hushav said in his sweetest and most innocent voice he could muster.

"So you weren't just hiding in the closest, trying to avoid your work? Asked Raphael with a grin on his face.

"How di...I mean no I wasn't, I was working" Hushav replied sweat starting to drip from his brow. Raphael then pointed to the open closet behind Hushav which had a pillow and blanket lying inside.

Rookie mistake thought Hushav too himself, now realising his uncle had caught him in his lies. " I have never seen that before in my life." Hushav quickly answered back. Dammit why didn't I confess thought Hushav realising he was making it worse for himself.

" For lying and sleeping on the job you get no food for the next week" said Raphael in a stern voice.

" No uncle you can't do that I'm barely getting by on the one bowel of porridge and that porridge barely passes as anything edible" Hushav tried to reason with his uncle.

" Tough, now back to swabbing" his uncle commanded while walking away. Hushav had no choice but to accept defeat and continue swabbing.

_Dear Diary_

_Day 15. I am barely making it by, for the last week I haven't eaten a single thing. Androda island is a month's journey even with the favourable winds it will still be another week before we can get there, I don't know if I'm going to survive. Training with uncle has been good the pros are my zoan devil fruit transformation has become more swift and my wing attacks more powerful the only downside is that training is with uncle. His training has involved strapping cannonballs to my legs and wings and then forcing me to fly around while he shoots paintballs at me. I'm not entirely sure why he has a paintball gun with him, this wouldn't be so bad accept he forces me to where short running pants and nothing else, I have bruises developing everywhere on my body. My arms feel like rubber by the time I get through swabbing I can barely lift them to do my sparring matches with uncle, which has lead to more bruising. The only thing that is keeping me sane is my diary entries. The thing is uncle has the uncanny ability to know when ever I am slacking off._

No sooner than when he had written those final words he heard his uncle shouting from his quarters, " I can feel you slacking boy!".

Hushav quickly grabbed the mop lying beside him and got back to work. The sun was just rising, Hushav looked up to admire the view. "Halfway there" he mattered to himself before getting back to swabbing.

_Dear Diary_

_Day 22. I think my uncle is up to something he says we will arrive at Androda in three days. He also told me I no longer have o train or swab the floors anymore. I've driven myself crazy trying to figure out what his angle is. For now I'm going to try and rest hopefully nothing will happen to me while I'm asleep._

_3 days later_

"Captain I can see Androda!" shouted one of uncle's men from the crow's nest.

"Good let the anchor down. Bones fetch my nephew now I need to have a talk with him" Raphael said to Bones.

Bones hurried away to complete the captains orders. Now we will see if he is worthy of becoming the next pirate king, thought Raphael too himself.

"Uncle what is this meaning of this? Hushav asked while walking towards his uncle. "We had a deal." His Uncle turned to face him and Hushav saw an expression on his uncles face that he had never seen before. It was the look of a man who was serious.

" Boy I know that you want to be a pirate" Raphael said with a stern voice.

Hushav was shocked not only did his uncle find out he was a pirate he could feel a an aura of power radiating from this man. Hushav could see why his uncle Raphael was a former Rear-Admiral .

" How long have you known?" asked Hushav knowing there was no point in lying anymore.

"Ever since I started training you as a boy" replied his uncle.

"If you knew then why did you bother training me?" Hushav asked thinking why his uncle would bring this up now, when he was so close to starting his journey.

" Cause I knew you wouldn't ever change your mind and because I didn't want the first pirate too come from Ronduscus to be a complete and utter failure." His uncle answered with a mad glint in his eyes. " So now I offer you a challenge fight me and if you win I will let you become a pirate if you lose you become a marine like me and your mother." Raphael said.

Hushav couldn't believe this was happening is this why his uncle let him rest for the last few days. Hushav had always known that his uncle was holding back, but this challenge made it sound like he would hold nothing back.

I can do this, this is what I've wanted to become ever since I watched the last pirate king execution. No one is going to stop me thought Hushav to himself.

Everything was very quiet on the Titan, the crew had all gathered to watch and they were all hanging on every word the pair said. They had come to respect the boy ever since he arrived and had grown fond of him throughout the trip. Anyine who could make it through Raphael's training deserved that much. A breeze was heard and felt sweeping the deck of the ship before Hushav answered.

" Well what are you waiting for uncle I have an appointment with destiny and you are making me late" said Hushav dropping the satchel he was carrying with him and drawing his staff. His uncle smiled at him before running towards him. Hushav could instantly feel and see the difference with his uncle attack this was a man who was not going to hold back.

His uncle closed the distance between them in less than a second aiming a punch for Hushav's gut. Hushav tried to spin away from the punch but his uncle stopped his dodge with a swift knee to his gut. "Come on boy stop playing, you want to be a pirate prove it." Said his uncle who grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the deck. Mid-way in the air Hushav's wings sprouted from his back stabilizing him in the air and preventing what could of been a disaster.

By now the crew had started taking bets on who was going to prevail in this nephew vs. uncle battle. Almost everyone had betted on Raphael to win, all except Bones who had a good feeling that he would be right this time round.

**" Shadow wind " **, Hushav yelled before creating a huge gust of wind by flapping his wings. To Hushav's surprise a huge gust of wind far exceeding his expectations was created. Sending anything that wasn't tied down flying, which included some unfortunate crew members who were unable to grab onto anything**.**

However the only damage it did to his uncle was too make him unbalanced. Hushav immediately rushed his uncle trying to take full advantage of him being unbalanced. He swung his stuff aiming for the right side of his uncle's body. Raphael quickly tried to jump back and avoid the swing, however the reach of the staff was too long and hit the side of his body sending him flying through the air.

"Getting slow in your old age uncle?" asked Hushav while twirling his staff in his hands.

"Huh I'm just getting warmed up" replied Raphael while rubbing the side of him that was hit with the wooden staff.

Raphael took of once again charging Hushav throwing everything he had at Hushav. He swung a leg aiming for Hushav's thigh, but Hushav brought the staff down blocking the attack. He followed up with a barrage of punches, but Hushav was managing to block every attack using his staff.

Huh my flow and technique of my wooden staff seems to have improve, even though I haven't trained with it in a month, and my attacks seem much stronger than before. How did I get better, it couldn't have been from swabbing, or could it. Hushav asked himself as he blocked his uncles attacks. However Hushav was letting himself get distracted and misjudged his uncle punch which went straight past his defence and into his gut.

Hushav buckled forward in pain, trying to breath. Raphael wasn't giving him an edge and sent a powerful punch aimed at Hushav's head. Hushav saw the punch too late and could only prepare himself mentally for the pain. Raphael's strong right hook connected with Hushav's temple and sent him flying across the ship where he slammed into the railing of the ship.

"Give up boy, you stand no chance against me" said Raphael strolling towards Hushav who was now on the other side of the ship.

Hushav staggered back to his feet clutching the side of his head that received that devastating punch. "Uncle with all due respect you are wrong!" Hushav roared back. I have to go for broke, I have to finish him off with one attack, I don't think I can't continue any longer Hushav thought to himself, feeling a huge wave of pain wash over his head.

Hushav unfolded his wings and soared straight towards his Uncle, Raphael immediately brought his hands up to block Hushav's attack. However Hushav flew right past him and started circling him going faster and faster. Hushav flapped his wings as hard as he could and continued to circle his uncle. Ok let's see how powerful my wings have gotten, Hushav thought to himself as he began to circle Raphael quicker and quicker.

Raphael tried to grab onto Hushav and stop whatever he was planning on doing before he was done, but he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

The Titan's crew watched with shocked eyes as a small vortex had appeared around their captain. The vortex started to pull objects towards it as the speed of the wind was slowly increasing. Inside the vortex Raphael was finding it increasingly difficult to breath, all of a sudden his feet was no longer touching the deck of the ship as he was now flying around inside the vortex. **"Phantom Vortex" **yelled Hushav as he pulled out of the vortex to admire his handiwork.

Hushav watched as the vortex pushed his uncle higher and higher into the air. Small objects that had been sucked into the vortex where slamming into his uncle as he continued to raise. All of a sudden Raphael shot out the top of the Vortex screaming for help, he now had nowhere to go but down.

Hushav gripped the one side of his wooden staff with both hands and flew above his uncle. When he was directly above his Uncle he swung his wooden staff down in a forward arc with all the power he could muster. **"Ghost Hitter" **yelled Hushav as his staff connected with his uncles body sending flying back down towards the ship.

Raphael crashed straight through the deck sending splinters of wood everywhere. Hushav landed on the deck his two wings disappearing from his shoulders. He held the railing of the ship trying to steady himself, he felt incredibly dizzy after using Phantom Vortex and on top of that the pain from Raphael's punch was still affecting him. Just as he was about to celebrate his victory a hand reached out from the hole in the middle of the deck.

Raphael pulled himself out of the hole and staggered to his feet, just as Hushav readied his staff into an attacking position his uncle collapsed on his face. Hushav smiled, " Face down with another man beating your ass, is it Friday Night already Uncle?"

"Why you little..." Raphael tried to get back on his two feet, but collapsed face first again.

"Well, I'd love to stay and enjoy tormenting you but I have a date with destiny" Hushav said as his two wings sprouted from his back and he took off towards Androda. "Thanks for all the training Uncle" Hushav said waving back to his Uncle.

His Uncle smiled as he was helped back to his feet by Bones, at least he hasn't lost his respect for his elders, thought Raphael, as he watched his nephew fly off into the distance.

Hushav was soaring over the ocean towards the harbour of Androda getting closer and closer. Finally my first step to becoming the next pirate king, thought Hushav too himself smiling. I can't wait to see my ship.

**Authors' Note.**

My first fight scene not too bad. I still haven't given any detail on Hushav's Devil Fruit, but don't worry I'll probably reveal it in the next chapter or the one after that. Special thanks as always to my editor **NoldorDude. **

Still accepting OCs for the story, my chapter 2 has details on all the free positions.

Exams have started for me so don't expect another update for while. I get a few free days so I'll try to write another chapter on those days, but after exams I'll be on a 10 hour plane ride to Canada with an 8 hour wait in Dubai so I'll have plenty of time to write once exams are over.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter . R and R

And I promise to explain my "next time" segment thing, in the next chapter.

**Next Time On The Chronicles of the Nightstalker Pirates**

Dwight: They're too powerful

Hushav: I'll have to use that technique

Dwight: You don't mean...

Hushav: Yes I do... Forbidden Attack no jutsu


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Money, Steel, Wood**

As Hushav soared through the air Raphael's ship become a blur behind him. The harbour of Androda slowly started to materialize in front of him, getting bigger and bigger. Waves crashed just below, water spraying onto him. _Shit, I got to fly higher_, Hushav thought to himself._ Don't want the sea water to start draining my energy._

Hushav flapped his wings harder, hastening his efforts to get to the harbour. _I can't wait to see what my ship looks like._ Within five minutes Hushav landed in the harbour of Androda. His wings disappearing from his back, Hushav looked around and saw a few people staring at him with wide eyes. "What, have you never seen a boy grow wings and fly before?" he shouted at the people around him. They decided to go back to their lives.

_I guess I shouldn't fly to get too Dwight's house, don't want to draw too much attention to myself_. He took off at a sprint towards his friend's house, located in the central district of the island. Hushav ran through the busy harbour looking for the entrance to the other districts.

Unlike Ronduscus' harbour, Androda's was brand new and maintained monthly. The reason for this was because the island had some of the best ship designers in all the Blues. Anyone that wants a ship good enough to sail the Grand Line came here. As Hushav ran through the busy crowd, dodging anyone who came in his path, he looked around at some of the new ships docked. Twenty years ago the entire harbour would be docked with brand new pirate ships, each with a captain hoping to conquer the Grand Line. These days you would be lucky to see five pirate ships docked at once. People are too afraid to become pirates in this day and age; the exceptions were stupid, brave or crazy.

Hushav tried to see if any of the ships had the Jolly Rogers of a new pirate. He spotted two brand new ships with their flags hoisted high and waving in the wind. One had a silver cat's face with the traditional cross bones behind it. The other had the omega sign with two rifles crossing behind it instead of the traditional bones. _I wonder if I'll see either of these captains in the grand line._

He then noticed a group of marines looking suspiciously at the ship with the omega Jolly Roger. Hushav still found it funny that the marines couldn't arrest a rookie pirate until they had committed a crime. All they could do was watch a crew carefully and wait for them to commit their first crime.

Hushav finally exited the harbour and entered the biggest district of Androda, a massive bazaar. The reason it was located right next to the entrance of the harbour was because it made it easier for the merchants. They didn't have to cart their goods too far to deliver them to their customers' ships.

Hushav had arrived at the island during the busiest time of the day. There was a huge crowd around each of the stands selling goods from other islands, be it from one of the Blues or the Grand Line itself. People were shouting at the top of their lungs trying to buy or sell something and boxes were being carried up and down the bazaar; Hushav had to be on his toes to dodge the mass of people.

_I wish I could fly, but I really don't think attracting too much attention is a good idea,_ Hushav thought to himself while trying to manoeuvre through the busy crowd of the bazaar. I just need to get out of the bazaar and it'll be easier to get to Dwight's house. Hushav slowed down his pace as to squeeze past people. Finally he exited the sea of bodies and immediately burst into a sprint, leaving the noise of the bazaar behind him.

_Finally! Now I'll be able to get there in time_, thought Hushav too himself as he ran at full speed. As he turned the corner there was an audible **BUMP! ** Hushav crashed into someone and fell onto his back, hitting his head on the floor.

"OW!" Hushav said slowly, sitting up wile rubbing the back of his head. "I'm so sorry," he apologized, taking a look at the person he had bumped into. Unlike Hushav he hadn't fallen on his backside, he'd only stumbled back a few paces.

"Hmph! Watch yourself peasant," the man replied in a posh accent.

"Excuse me, what did you call me?" Hushav asked as he took full notice of the man before him. He wore a huge fur coat, completely out of place in this hot weather, a buttoned up black shirt and tight fitting white pants. He had flawless skin and long flowing golden hair. In his left hand he held a golden staff which was topped with a diamond about the size of an apple.

"Did you not hear me or are you so uneducated you don't know what a peasant is?" asked the posh man while dusting his fur coat as if it contained some contagious disease.

"Huh?" Hushav said completely lost for words.

"Hmph, a peasant is someone who is from the lower class, someone who lacks the style and etiquette of greater people, such as myself. You, boy, are peasant. A dirty, stinking peasant," the man explained with a look of disgust on his face.

"Take that back right now! I am not a peasant!" Hushav shouted angrily at the posh man.

"Oh look, the peasant thinks he is good enough to talk to me," the posh man replied. "Go away! You are making the air around me dirty." The posh man started using the golden staff to push Hushav out of his way.

Hushav clenched his fists. He wanted so bad to beat the money out of this man in front of him, but he _had _decided not to attract trouble, at least not before his journey even began. So instead he took deep breath and stepped to the side, allowing the man to pass.

The posh man smiled and started towards the bazaar as he said "Ah, the peasant finally realizes that he is in the presence of greatness. Goodbye peasant, we will not see each other again."

"Pretentious prick," Hushav muttered to himself as he took off at a sprint, again heading towards the central district. In a few short minutes Hushav reached the central district and was facing one of the biggest houses on the island. It was a huge double story house and there was another level below, though few knew about that.

Hushav knocked on the door three times, barely able to hide his excitement. The door slowly opened to reveal a huge man. He wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing his huge pectorals, six pack and biceps; more than enough to intimidate any man. He had dark mahogany skin, was clean shaved and had a buzz cut, though his most distinguishing feature was his silver right hand.

"Hushav!" he exclaimed, a look of surprise on his face as he brought Hushav into a huge bear hug.

"Dwight!" Hushav gasped as he struggled for breath through Dwight's embrace.

Dwight and Hushav had been friends for as long as they could remember. Their parents were both good friends and pair ended up spending a lot of time together. Some holidays Hushav would go to Androda to spend with Dwight and his dad, others Dwight would come to visit at Ronduscus.

Dwight released his grip and invited Hushav inside. The interior of the house was even more impressive than outside. The house opened up to the living room with three luxurious leather coaches surrounding a small glass coffee table, with a large window situated next to one of the coaches to allow the cool sea breeze to blow in. To the left of that was an open kitchen with a huge marble island in the middle. There were no walls separating the kitchen from the living room so you could see everything that was happening. The dining room was not far off and at the end of the room was a door that led to an indoor pool.

Dwight led Hushav to the living room where they each took a seat on one of the couches.

"Before we go any further I'd like you to take a look at this," Hushav said pulling out the blueprint from his satchel and handing it to Dwight. Dwight unrolled the blueprint and took a look at it.

The drawing was a childish crayon drawing of a weapon Hushav had designed to be integrated into his staff. Around the drawing there were random equation and a dead body that had been impaled with the weapon.

"You drew this yourself?" Dwight asked.

"Yep," Hushav said proudly.

"I would never have guessed. Well, there are a few flaws in the design, but nothing I can't fix," Dwight said as he pulled a pencil from of one of his pockets and began correcting the mistakes which was the entire drawing in Hushav's design. "I'll have this built in no time. By the way, when did you learn to fight with something like this?" he asked, pointing to the design.

"I kinda taught myself when I purchased one from the weapon's shop in Ronduscus, but I didn't like the design much so I ended up modifying it to fit my needs," Hushav said while leaning back on the couch.

Dwight nodded his head before asking "Oh, and why are you here?"

"What do you mean why am I here? This is the day you said the ship would be ready and we'd be able to set sail," Hushav said, slightly confused.

"Yes, but didn't you get my letter with the updated date?"asked Dwight. "I know I wrote a letter explaining the situation."

"No you didn't," Hushav said.

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

Dwight stood up and headed up stairs. After about a minute he returned with a sealed envelope, opened it and removed a piece of paper from it. He unfolded it and quickly read through the contents before saying "See, everything's in this letter I sent you."

Dwight looked up at Hushav's face and saw his best friend was trying not to laugh. Dwight looked at the letter in his hand and back to his friend before the pieces fell into place in his head. "Oh shit, that's my bad," Dwight apologized.

Hushav finally burst into laughter while clutching his stomach.

"Oh come on, it's not that funny," Dwight said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Hushav's laughter was dying down and he tried to collect himself. "So what was in the letter?" Hushav asked.

"Okay, so basically I explained that I wouldn't be able to finish the ship for another six months and that we wouldn't be able to set sail until we paid the Androda bank 300 million beri," Dwight answered.

"What do you mean we can't set sail until we pay the bank 300 million beri?" Hushav asked, not really comprehending what he's just heard.

"Well, we didn't have enough money to cover the cost of building the ship so I had to take a loan from the bank, and then they said they would impound the ship once it was completed and only release it once they got their money," Dwight explained.

Hushav groaned. "Where are we going to get the money?" he asked.

"I dunno, was hoping you would have an idea," replied Dwight.

"Your dad owns the shipwright company here and he's a millionaire, can't he pay for us?" Hushav asked.

"Nope, he already got us a huge discount on supplies and said we have to find the money ourselves. Something about character building," Dwight answered with a sigh.

"Speaking of your dad, where is he?" Hushav asked, looking around.

"Oh, he's not here, he had some business in the Grand Line and left last week. He didn't tell anyone because the last time he left the island someone tried to rob us. So he snuck out on one of his ships one night and everyone thinks he's sick and working from home," Dwight explained while making adjustments to Hushav's blueprint.

"I don't know what we're going to do about the money," Hushav groaned as he collapsed onto the couch.

"I know what will cheer you up," Dwight said, looking up from the blueprint.

"What?" Hushav asked.

"You can come see the ship and how far I've gotten with it," Dwight said.

Hushav brightened up and said, "Yes, that would be great."

The two prepared to leave; Dwight closed the windows around the house as he began to tell Huhsav about how great their ship was going to be. However, neither boy noticed a man crouched below the window by the living room. The man had caught every word that the boys had uttered. He brought his left hand to his mouth and spoke into a baby den-den mushi. He whispered into it, "I have confirmed that Dwight Senior is not at home and it appears only the son and his friend are there. We strike tonight.

Guess who's back. That's right exams are over and it's back to writing for me, sorry I had to make you guys wait so long for another chapter.

So who is the mysterious man and what is he planning. And why am I still keeping Hushav's devil fruit a secret and why is his weapon a secret too. I don't know I just like secrets.

As Always special thanks to my editor **NoldorDude **who without him I would publish stories much quicker. Seriously he takes forever to edit, but that's the price I pay for excellent editing.

I am still accepting OCs for the story check out my profile for available positions and them send me a PM of your OC, there's a template on my profile for the details and such for your OC.

So quickly the next time segment is where I make fun of my favorite animes and mangas by putting in a scene from them using my characters. The first one from chapter 2 was obviously the iconic its over 9000 from dbz, chapter 3 was pretty obvious let's see if you can guess this chapters one. And it doesn't actually happen in the next chapter. Send a PM of your next time segment if you think you have a worthwhile one

**Next time on COTNP**

Hushav: You have forced me to use my ultimate attack

Posh man: Hit me with your best shot.

Hushav: BANKAI

Bet you guys don't know where that's from ;)

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter if you did review if you didn't tell me or don't I'm not the boss of you.

Tell next time see you guys and enjoy your holiday (for those who are on vacation).

Hi, I'm the editor. Just thought I'd put this to apologize for the profound lack of editing in these last few chapters. I've been extremely busy/lazy but all future releases will be released _after_ editing and when I have a chance I will work back through the chapters I missed.

Hope you enjoy and validate the time I spend on this.

NoldorDude


End file.
